


Кое-что чудесное

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, technophilia (sort of)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Написано для  IQ-sublimation, что-то вроде приквела к "Журавль в руках", на фразу "и как отчаянно стонал вчера ночью, подаваясь идеальной задницей на дилдо и облизывая стальные пальцы, которыми Тони зажимал ему рот…"





	Кое-что чудесное

Распаренный, с горящими скулами и удивительно беспомощным ртом, тяжело дышавший Стив должен был навсегда остаться в его памяти как одно из самых восхитительных и грязных воспоминаний — и Тони решил во что бы то ни стало повторить и это, и ещё множество вещей, которые они теперь вытворяли вдвоём. 

— Это оно и есть, твоё кое-что?

Кэп решительно кивнул и, кажется, приготовился отбиваться — не кулаками, конечно. Тони, впрочем, не собирался язвить. Игрушка Кэпа была чуточку старомодной, ни тебе трёх уровней вибрации, ни подсветки, ни подключения к сети: простой и честный американский стандарт неполных десяти дюймов, отлитый из розового пластика. Стив держал его в отдельной коробке, спрятанной глубоко в шкафу, и Тони на мгновение устыдился собственной коллекции — та была как наглый сияющий Мулен Руж по сравнению с одинокой учительницей, танцующей стриптиз для пустой комнаты с задёрнутыми шторами.

Стив всё смотрел на него, ожидая реакции и хмуря светлые брови, и Тони осторожно коснулся гладкой поверхности, пальцем провёл от присоски у основания до скруглённой головки, поднял на Кэпа глаза. 

Господи. Если Стив и дальше будет смотреть на него вот так — никакая штука на присоске, отрада одиноких ночей, не потребуется ему никогда в жизни. Тони почувствовал, что кровь приливает к лицу и гораздо ниже, тяжело пульсирует в висках и члене.

— Не будешь против, если я сделаю такой же, но немного лучше?

Кэп опять кивнул, на этот раз уже гораздо мягче. Поверил, должно быть, окончательно, переступив свой личный Рубикон. Сколько ещё таких на карте, которую он носит в голове? Позволит ли он хоть разок взглянуть на границы, которые однажды прорисовал для себя и тех, кто рядом?

Тони погладил розовый пластик, вынул из коробки. В бронированных пальцах игрушка смотрелась крошечной, почти смешной в своей наивности рядом с шедевром технической мысли столетия, но у Тони не было ни малейшего желания уходить в мастерскую и собирать что-то более современное прямо сейчас.

К тому же у брони было съёмное наружное крепление пониже талии. Теоретически Тони мог пристегнуть к нему набедренные пушки, но всё как-то руки не доходили, да и обычных стволов, как правило, хватало с избытком. Сейчас он прикинул размеры и кивнул.

— Дай мне пять минут, Кэп, и твой приятель сможет поучаствовать в веселье.

— Я его никогда приятелем не называл, — усмехнулся Стив. — Просто… штуковина.

Тони почувствовал, как губам щекотно от улыбки. 

— Теперь это называется девайс, — сказал он. — ДЖАРВИС, пришли сюда Дубину с набедренной кобурой, модель 13-бис-ганфайтер, стандартный комплект.

ДЖАРВИС, никак не комментируя запрос, сделал всё как полагается, и четверть часа спустя ало-золотая броня приобрела странный вид: светло-розовое пятно между ног выглядело инородным, чуждым. Тони не мог перебросить на дешёвый пластик основные функции брони, переносить и настраивать датчики было некогда, да и незачем, по большому счёту: своё удовольствие он должен был получить и без прямой трансляции ощущений в нервные центры, да и не его личный кайф был сейчас на кону. Одного взгляда на Стива хватило, чтобы руки, облитые металлом, сами потянулись: обнять, притянуть к себе, огладить по могучим бёдрам, по широким плечам…

Стив, к облегчению Тони, и не думал отбиваться. Обнял в ответ — до того крепко, что затрещали титановые пластины, щекой вжался в металл забрала, выдохнул, туманя прорези глазниц, с нечеловеческой лёгкостью приподнял Тони в броне, вжимая в себя.

Оказалось, что рядом с этой силищей — ну и пусть она была из пробирки, пусть, но ведь только в Стиве нашлось достаточно ума, чистоты и самоотверженного безумия, чтобы с ней справиться, — дух захватывает, как в полёте.

— Эй, герой, полегче, — Тони потёрся маской о скулу Стива, с наслаждением чувствуя тепло кожи. Датчики работали как надо, поток данных шёл без помех, и мельком скользнуло запретное: попробовать бы голым, без костюма…

Мысль эту Старк немедленно изгнал. У них со Стивом был негласный договор, не говоря уж о том, что стоял у Кэпа на броню. Твёрдое и живое упиралось в бедренный сустав брони прямо сейчас, и Тони опустил ладонь, легонько сжал, кончиком пальца постучал по напряжённой головке, выпиравшей из-под джинсов.

— А ты не тормози, — отозвался Стив и шагнул назад, к постели, увлекая Тони за собой.

На самом деле, у Тони куча сил ушла на то, чтобы не действовать слишком быстро или грубо. Стив выдержал бы, конечно, но уж очень не хотелось допускать даже тени боли. Не за этим они тут были оба. 

Впрочем, джинсы на Стиве Старк всё-таки порвал. Не удержался. Потом Стив, конечно, выскажет ему насчёт порчи имущества, но это будет потом, а сейчас ему слишком хотелось добраться до Кэпа поскорей, ощутить тепло и гладкость кожи, щекотную шершавость волосков, быстрый полный отклик тела. Путаясь в ткани, Тони высвободил Стива из одежды, устроил ладонь на чуть влажной пояснице, жадно сжал круглый зад, твёрдый, как вибраниумный слиток, легко шлёпнул.

Стив застонал — коротко, хрипло. Тут же спохватился, взял себя в руки, но поздно, Тони успел взять от этой секундной слабости всё, о чём мог мечтать прямо сейчас: и то, как откровенной жаждой блеснули полузакрытые в ожидании удовольствия глаза, и незаметное почти движение бёдрами вперёд, к тёплой броне, в которую, конечно, так сладко было вжиматься.

— Господи, Кэп, я тебя просто…

Он тоже заставил себя заткнуться. Устроился рядом со Стивом, полусогнутыми пальцами стал гладить уверенно торчащий член, крупную мошонку в светлых волосках, удивительно гладкую изнанку бёдер — тут Стив был чуточку темнее и на ощупь — как шёлк. Нет, лучше всякого шёлка. 

— Да, — выдохнул Стив, подаваясь к нему. Пальцы с мозолями от ременной петли щита пробежались по выглаженной пластине, прикрывавшей Тони зад, остановились именно там, где, скрытый металлом, вибратор уже выдвигался из потайного паза.— Да, затем я и здесь, Тони.

Иногда, вот как в эту минуту, Тони всерьёз опасался выломить членом паховую броню. Он подался вперёд, вжимаясь пластиковым членом Стиву в пах, мысленно проклял дурацкую игрушку за отсутствие прямой передачи данных, а потом, после секундного раздумья — благословил за то же самое. Страшно подумать, что бы он натворил, если бы мог ловить ещё и эти ощущения. Какой Стив влажный и горячий, как туго налиты вены на его члене, как он крупно вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения. Добавить каплю смазки — и можно будет трахнуть его прямо так, не входя. Просто двигаясь членом по члену, гладким пластиком по бархатистой коже, прихватывая Стива за бедро и дозируя нагрузку, чтобы тот не кончил сразу. Налюбоваться тем, как темнеют ясные голубые глаза, как чистое золото ресниц начинает плавиться, как в тигле…

Стив изогнулся под ним, раздвинул колени, и обнял Тони ногами за талию, требуя. Провоцируя.

— Не бойся, — выдохнул он куда-то в мелкие шейные пластины, затуманив их и окончательно срывая Тони с катушек. — Я подготовился.

Перед глазами темнело от этой искренней требовательности. Готовности. Ох, если бы Стив так хотел его самого, а не броню… но думать об этом Тони отказывался. Не сейчас. Он выключил вибрацию внутри костюма, чтобы не сорваться раньше времени, и, извернувшись, перевалил Стива на бок.

— Так лучше, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, что голос вот-вот откажет. — Не придавлю слишком сильно.

Стив кивнул, подтверждая согласие, и обнял подушку, попавшуюся под руки. Видно было, как мышцы на его руках напряглись, как пальцы зарылись в мягкую ткань, сжались до белых костяшек. Когда Тони осторожно вдвинулся внутрь, прижимаясь грудью к потной спине Стива, эти пальцы напряглись ещё сильнее — и расслабились.

— Да, — выдохнул Стив. — Да, вот так, наконец-то.

Брать его было всё равно что лететь на предельной скорости, с падающим сердцем на каждом вираже. Чисто физически Тони ощущал слишком мало — и слишком много, чтобы не умирать на каждом толчке; взяв небыстрый ритм, он скоро осмелел, понял, что Стиву мало, и принялся за дело всерьёз, вгоняя в послушное жадное тело раз за разом и зная, что в эту минуту все радости плоти, с которыми Стив был знаком раньше, уступают место новому, доселе неизведанному чувству.

Играть с самим собой, сбрасывая напряжение и мечтая о ком-то — о ком? Впрочем, он не хотел знать, уже ненавидя этого парня, пусть даже тот был не более чем плодом воображения, — совсем не то же самое, что действительно быть с кем-то. Быть на полную, насовсем, пусть даже и через полтора дюйма сплава космической прочности.

Об этом Тони тоже решил не думать. Стив двигался ему навстречу, работая бёдрами, влажная горячая кожа прижималась к броне, поток данных заставлял датчики захлёбываться, а сам Тони, обнимая Стива сзади, с каждым движением всё выше проваливался в небо.

Толчок, ещё, ещё. Задушенный стон блаженства, такой откровенный, что стыдно было слушать. Стив кончил, на мгновение окаменев всем телом, и мгновенно двинулся снова, простонав:

— Мало. Ещё, пожалуйста, Тони!

Как будто тот мог отказать. Как будто не был готов отдать Кэпу всё, от собственного разбитого сердца до собственного дома и распоследней отвёртки в нём, как будто…

Тони прижался маской к мокрой от пота шее, потёрся, прихватил Стива за бедро, выгибая для себя.

— Всё как ты захочешь, — пробормотал он, и мелькнуло ещё стыдное, знакомое каждому мужчине — выдержать бы, не сорваться постыдно. Впрочем, да, броня. В какой-то момент он совершенно о ней позабыл и обмирал на каждом вдохе, как если бы был с Кэпом кожа к коже, неприкрытым и не спрятанным в рукотворный панцирь. Броня должна была выдержать, а сам он, даже если вдруг схватит незапланированный инфаркт от обилия ощущений, не подведёт Стива, не оставит его на полпути — потому что оставить Стива таким, всё ещё голодным и дорвавшимся до секса, распалённым и готовым ко всему, было невозможно.

Это длилось всю ночь, с небольшими перерывами, и под утро у Тони плыло в голове, сердце плавилось, как мороженое, и он с радостью бы вручил Стиву ложку. Вся обжигающая память слепилась в огромный жаркий ком, и он только краем сознания успевал выхватывать новое и новое: как Стив выглядит, когда лежит на спине, подхватив себя под колени и полностью раскрывшись, как не то стонет, не то плачет, кончая в бессчётный раз и без просьб умоляя продолжать, как блестит у него на груди россыпь смазанных капель, как подчёркнутое тенями усталости лицо вспыхивает новым, незнакомым раньше выражением удивлённого собственным существованием телесного счастья. С кем бы Стив ни бывал раньше, до этой черты он явно не доходил: не в силах обычного человека было устроить такой марафон, и в усталой груди Тони тёплым приливом поднялась было гордость — и схлынула, неважная сейчас. Он снова повернул Стива на бок, провёл пальцами между мокрых от спермы ягодиц, скользнул в растянутый покрасневший анус, мельком представив, как неплохо было бы откинуть забрало и вылизать Стива дочиста, и стал двигаться снова — медленно, томно. 

Почему-то именно это, а не бешеная скачка нескольких пролетевших часов, оказалось лучше всего — по крайней мере, если судить по тому, как Стив застонал, уже не стесняясь. Измотанный — и Тони не мог окончательно поверить в то, что сумел заездить несгибаемого Кэпа до такой степени, — он всё-таки хотел ещё, и не Старк был тем, кто ему откажет. Двигаясь неторопливо и уплывая на волнах накатывающего сна, он успел ещё сообразить, что ночной режим искусственной тишины, работавший по всей Башне, вот-вот отключится, и стоны Стива, теперь уже не скрытые ничем, будут слышны любому, кого чёрт понесёт мимо спальни Кэпа. Сэм ещё куда ни шло, но у Питера тоже вошло в привычку бегать по утрам, и это…

Он зажал Стиву рот, запоздало ужаснувшись тому, что творит — тот мог принять это за покушение на свободу стонать, сколько вздумается, — но и это Стив принял с восторгом, втянув в рот стальные пальцы и обеспечив Тони самый внезапный оргазм в его жизни. Быстрый язык так скользил по сочленениям перчатки, что невозможно было удержаться. 

Тони, впрочем, не остановился — как не останавливался всю ночь. Гладя Стива по губам, он вгонял ему раз за разом, вжимал в себя, как потерянную и чудом найденную драгоценность, онемевшими губами шептал ужасные глупости, зная, что они не слышны никому, кроме него самого и внутренних микрофонов костюма, и что он заставит ДЖАРВИСа стереть запись, когда всё это безумие кончится. Конечно, заставит. 

Оно ведь должно было кончиться, это сумасшествие. Как только Кэп отоспится немного и сообразит, что провёл ночь с самым странным любовником, с ног до головы покрытым бронёй, он…

Сознание плыло, утекая куда-то, и сам Тони уходил прочь, продолжая двигаться в растянутом, упоительно круглом заду. Сон наваливался на него огромной ватной ладонью, сминал обрывки мыслей, но страха не было: Тони знал, что не остановится, даже если уснёт вот так, на половине движения. Пока Стив не попросит перестать…

Светлый затылок с вымокшим ёжиком волос на мгновение замер, Стив испустил ещё один стон, и тот разбился о титан и золото, остался внутри — для них двоих, только для них двоих.

Господи боже, и они жили без этого. Как? Сейчас это казалось совершенно невозможным — и не было сил думать о бесчисленных днях и ночах, лежащих впереди — одиноких, разумеется. То, что творилось сейчас, было слишком хорошо, чтобы длиться не то что вечно, а хотя бы какой-то ощутимый отрезок времени; даже в полуобмороке-полусне Тони это понимал. Чудеса не рассчитаны на то, чтобы случаться каждый день или даже каждый год, чёрт, даже каждую жизнь — они просто падают на тебя с неба, чтобы обжечь и погаснуть навсегда.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Тони, зная, что и это останется внутри — не для них двоих даже, для него одного. Стив, казалось, услышал: вздрогнул всем телом, замер, простонал что-то невнятное, и Тони поспешно убрал пальцы.

— Что-что?

— Больше не могу, — повторил Стив сонным голосом. Тони никогда такого не слышал — ещё одно сокровище преступно короткой ночи, подошедшей к концу.

— Я тоже, — признался он, отстраняясь. Игрушка вышла с влажным стыдным звуком, и Стив хрипло выдохнул, перевернулся на спину.

— Я бы немного поспал, — пробормотал он, и Тони не нужно было намекать дважды. Он сел, чувствуя, как стонет всё тело, как протестующе поскрипывает собранная на скорую руку, не предназначенная для таких нагрузок конструкция, державшая игрушку на месте.

— Доброй ночи, Кэп, — сказал он, поднимаясь и шагая к двери. На полпути сообразив, выудил скользкийдилдо из креплений, бросил на постель. — Чёрт, чуть не забыл. Вот детишки бы порадовались.

Стив сипло рассмеялся, обнял подушку и, как показалось Тони, мгновенно уснул. 

Утренняя Башня жила своей жизнью: где-то жужжала армия кофеварок, кухня-автомат привычно готовила завтрак: зелёный чай и рис для Брюса, дюжину дюжин яиц и целую гору оладий для Тора, устрашающий коктейль для Наташи (Тони искренне подозревал, что основной его ингредиент — перемолотые сердца поверженных противников), хлопья с черникой для Клинта и здоровый американский двойной стандарт для Кэпа. Не в этот день, конечно. Прямо сейчас Стиву было явно не до еды, и Тони ужасно хотелось вернуться. Бросить хоть один взгляд, полюбоваться тем, как он спит в озерце утреннего света, измученный ангел, грешивший всю ночь. Очень-очень мускулистый ангел, которому только дай волю — тут же подхватит щит и помчится вперёд, истреблять зло, изгонять тени, спасать невинных…

Всё это было не для него, конечно. Невинным Тони себя отнюдь не считал, и вот ведь странность: эта ночь ничего не прибавила к списку его грехов. Даже, кажется, наоборот — что-то просветила в нём, словно промыла насквозь. Он шёл, засыпая на ходу, слыша, как роботы-уборщики спешно всасывают пыль и распахивают окна, чувствуя на открытом взмокшем лице лёгкие прикосновения утреннего бриза, чистого на такой высоте, и не жалел ни о чём, даже о собственном разбитом сердце. Стив выспится как следует, опомнится, вызовет его на серьёзный разговор, и всё кончится, конечно — не может не кончиться, но вот сейчас, пока утренний свет так мягок, а день ещё не обрёл окончательной формы, пока Стив просто спит, измученный и довольный, Тони не хотел ничего другого, как только жить эту минуту вечно. Потом будут неловкость, стыд и прочее, что человеческая натура припасла для таких случаев, но сейчас…

— ДЖАРВИС, — почти простонал он, добравшись до собственной спальни, слишком пустой и обыденной, как если бы ничего не переменилось со вчера — а переменилось так много, что новые обстоятельства грозили разорвать старую жизнь ко всем чертям, — не пускай никого, пусть хоть конец света. Часа через два…

Он не договорил, раздирая рот зевком и деактивируя броню. Золотой туман потёк прочь, заново собираясь в углу комнаты, а Тони рухнул в кровать и уснул мгновенно, едва коснувшись головой подушки.

Очнулся он к вечеру. Несколько минут лежал, пытаясь сообразить, что не так и отчего тело словно налито тёплой истомой, потом рывком вспомнил всё и сел, дико озираясь. Голоэкран бесстрастно сообщал о хорошей погоде, отсутствии вызовов и глубокой ночи, успевшей войти в свои права: ДЖАРВИС, похоже, снова слишком серьёзно воспринял его пожелания и обеспечил режим полной тишины. 

Стеная, Тони сел и попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз ухитрялся проспать шестнадцать часов кряду. Выходило, что вовсе никогда. Он зашарил рукой по столику у кровати и был вознаграждён чашкой крепчайшего кофе — ДЖАРВИС, при всём своём своеволии, был незаменим и знал его едва ли не лучше всех на свете. Горячая горечь обожгла язык, толкнулась в виски восхитительным кофеиновым ударом, и Тони проснулся окончательно.

— Капитан Роджерс, сэр, — почти прошелестел ДЖАРВИС, убедившись в том, что хозяин уже способен воспринимать реальность. — Занял пост три часа тому назад.

Тони заморгал, пытаясь понять, о чём ДЖАРВИС вообще толкует.

— Какой пост? — он опустошил чашку и поднялся, рассеянно поскрёб колючую щёку и отправился бриться. — Кэпа выбрали-таки президентом?

— Пока ещё нет, сэр, хотя он лидировал бы в списке, — отозвался ДЖАРВИС, включая свет в ванной. Из зеркала на Тони глянул чужак с дикими глазами, взъерошенный и удивительно молодой: прошедшая ночь и долгий сон словно сорвали с него лет десять как минимум. — Он ждёт вас снаружи, в коридоре. Я не стал вас будить, поскольку…

Тони зарычал, орудуя бритвой с предельно доступной скоростью. Половина лица всё ещё была в пене, а лезвие было слишком острым, чтобы разговаривать в процессе, так что Тони приберёг всё на потом. Вечная беда с искусственным интеллектом: он слишком умён, чтобы иметь собственное мнение, и недостаточно опытен в области этических конструкций, которые люди громоздят одна на другую, заполняя пространство между собой и тем, кто рядом — словом, слишком похож на собственного творца.

— …капитан Роджерс выразил готовность ждать, сколько потребуется, — закончил ДЖАРВИС, и Тони, доскребая последний мыльный клочок, пробормотал сдавленное проклятие. Кэп явно не собирался давать ему спуску или избегать тяжёлого разговора. Что же, Тони тоже не собирался от него бегать. Он обтёр лицо полотенцем и запретил себе паниковать. Собраться и пережить тяжёлый момент, вот и всё, он в своей жизни преодолевал ещё и не тако…

Розы.

Моргая, Тони уставился на них. Букет был чудовищных размеров, в самый раз для парня, из нищей юности прямиком угодившего в мир, где всё возможно. Яркие, свежие, того же наглого алого цвета, что и его броня, они занимали чуть не всё обозримое пространство, и Стив смотрел поверх них, как ныряльщик поверх волн.

— Вау, — сказал Тони без всякого участия мозга. — Это самый лучший способ сказать «мы натворили глупостей прошлой ночью, пожалуйста, не рассказывай никому».

Стив нахмурился и помотал головой. 

— Нет.

— Нет? — переспросил Тони. — Тогда это что, для Марк-38? Понимаю, парень получился ничего так, я бы и сам пригласил его поужинать, да вот беда — наноботы не едят.

— Тони. 

Пришлось заткнуться. Когда Кэп говорил таким тоном, смолкали все, и даже горы, казалось, немного пригибались. Никаких гор рядом не было, разумеется, но именно так всё и ощущалось, так что Тони умолк, глядя на алое растительное море перед собой. Смотреть Стиву в глаза он попросту боялся, ожидая увидеть в них раскаяние, стыд и гнев, а цветы были… ну, неожиданно хороши. Если бы он сам их выбирал — и то не выбрал бы лучше.

— Это тебе, — просто сказал Стив, и предельное напряжение, захватившее пространство между ними, лопнуло с почти слышимым звоном. — Я подумал: может быть, ты позволишь остаться у тебя на ночь?

Тони перехватил букет, тяжёлый и влажный, как невиданное морское чудище, выуженное из воды. Так он себя и чувствовал: всё вокруг чужое, нечем дышать, совершенно неясно, что впереди. Если бы не то, как Стив на него смотрел, Тони бы и вовсе шарахнулся назад, в привычную среду, но прямой взгляд был как маяк, обещающий спасение.

— У меня на ночь, — повторил он, не чувствуя губ.

Стив кивнул.

— Если только ты не слишком во мне разочаровался. Я понимаю, ночь была безумная, ты мог…

— ДЖАРВИС, — перебил его Тони. — Пришли Дубину, пусть захватит вазу побольше и ужин на двоих, дай Кэпу доступ А-класса, и если кто сунется к нам в ближайшие сутки — пристрелю. 

Стив негромко рассмеялся, светлея лицом, и шагнул к нему, не боясь шипов.

— Думаю, — заметил он, — твой костюм будет занят совсем другими делами.


End file.
